Chaos
Greek Mythology In Greek cosmology, Chaos (or Khaos) was the creator of everything and everything and everyone obey him beacuse he is creator and very powerful he also was the original void and orderless state of the universe, and sometimes considered a Half-Primordial and a Half-god.He is a Ultimate Immortal which means he is impossible to kill,he is the father of everything and the father of Tartarus (Abyss), Eros (Love), Erebus (Darkness), Nyx (Night) and Gaia (Mother Earth). Gaia then brought forth Ouranos, the starry heavens and her male equal, to be her companion. With him she gave birth to the Titans and some of the other primordial deities. Nyx brought forth Aether (Light), Hemera (Day), Moros (Doom), Oneiroi (Dreams), Nemesis (Retribution), Momus (Blame), Philotes (Affection), Geras (Aging), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), Eris (Strife), Apate (Deceit), Oizys (Distress), the Sisters of Fate and the Keres. Chaos can be seen as the first of all the gods and the creator of reality - He is also considered the god that will destroy existence and return everything to the chaos from whence it came. In the God of War series Chaos is the combination of all Evil that was created during the Great War. After the Great War, Zeus asked Hephaestus to forge Pandora's Box using the Flames of Olympus to contain Chaos. When Kratos opened Pandora's Box, different aspects of Chaos were released into Zeus and the other Gods. As Kratos killed each of the Gods, he ended up unintentionally releasing the powers of Chaos that each God held within him/herself, and, as a result, further plunged the mortal world into a state of Chaos. By the end, when Kratos has finally killed Zeus and destroyed all of Olympus, the entire world is in a state of Chaos. However, even when all seemed lost, Kratos, in his self-inflicted death, unleashed the power of Hope to the mortals, granting them the power to overcome Chaos. In a sense, Kratos' destruction of Olympus and unleashing of Chaos could be seen as the opposite of how all was created, according to Greek myth. In the beginning, the world was formed out of Chaos, and now, in the end, the world had become consumed in utter Chaos. Trivia *In advertisements and trailers for God of War III, Kratos is seen shouting "There will be only chaos!" *"Chaos" Mode is also the toughest difficulty setting in God of War III. *In the beginning, there was only Chaos, and Chaos created everything. In God of War III, Kratos brought the world back to Chaos, then releasing Hope, so that mankind can rebuild the world without the help of the Gods. *Chaos is also seen in the creation story for Egyptian Mythology. Their Gods gave themselves into the air and Chaos to create other Gods and the mankind. *The Primordials are said to be the children of Chaos. *It's possible that the illusioned setting for the final battle in God of War Ascension was the world in Chaos. The sun was blocked by clouds, there were thunderstorms and twisters, and the oceans appeared to have swallowed the lands. Category:God of War III Category:Events Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Gods